Familiar?
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a mage in training. One day, the class get's their familiars. His is... Different... Join him and his familiar through their journey of feelings, drama, danger, and, of course, silliness! Crappy summary is crappy. PrUK and one sided!FrUK. Rated T for now. Rating may go up. Other pairings will be mentioned throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! I have this idea, but I have two pairings to choose from! I admit that PrUK would fit the story more, but USUK is much more popular! So, I'm going to make two versions! I'll start with PrUK and see how that turns out.**

(**Breaking the fourth wall**)

-_Also breaking the fourth wall-_

**Disclaimer: Exactly that. I own nothing.**_  
_

* * *

A person wakes up in their room. Their green eyes bleary with sleep. She- (**I'm a guy!**) I-I mean HE slowly sits up in his bed and looks out the window as he runs his hand through his silky, soft but messy, golden locks. Slowly, he realizes how late in the morning it is. His eyes widen and he hops out of bed to get ready, thinking, 'I'm going to be late! This hasn't happened in a while... I wonder if that is a sign...' He covers his womanly figure-(**I do NOT** **have a womanly figure!) **Yeah, womanly figure. I know what I said- in a white button-up shirt, black (**Skinny jeans, in my opinion.**) trousers and a black, hooded cloak. He quickly slips his socks and shoes on, tripping in the process, and grabbed his wand. Finally, he made his way out of the dorm building and towards the school building in full sprint.

I bet you're wondering what this young mage's name is. Guess. I'll give you some hints. It's totally British, the first name starts with an 'A' and the last name starts with a 'K'. If you guessed Albert Kindle, what the heck were you thinking!? That's utterly incorrect! The name should fit his personality, try again. What name that starts with an 'A' comes to mind when you think of British dudes? (**Enough of this silly game! Just tell them my name already! You're off topic!**) Fine... If you guessed Arthur Kirkland, you deserve a cookie. Why? Well, because that's his name, of course! Anyway, let's get on with story so we don't upset the cranky little princess. (**Why you-**)

The sixteen year-old made it to the classroom just on time. Yaaaaaaayyyy... (**Oh, belt up. It's not my fault I overslept. You're the author.**) Whatever, Eyebrows. (**Excuse me!?**) Arthur quickly made it to his seat next to his best friend. (**Read: Self proclaimed best friend.**) "Overslept, mon cher?", said "best friend" smirked in Arthur's direction. (And a few girls swooned in the background) Arthur rolled his eyes at the blonde haired, blue eyed Frenchman, "Piss off, Frog." Francis Bonnefoy was his name, don't wear it out.

"I don't see why you're at the the top of our grade when I'm clearly better than you in so many ways.", Francis flipped his shoulder-length locks. Arthur merely ignored him, for this was a normal occurrence, and the instructor had walked in.

"Now, now. Settle down.", the rather old looking professor said to get the class to be quiet. "As you all may know, you will be getting your familiars today." Quiet murmurs of excitement rippled through the room. The teacher continued, "Now, in order for this to occur, we must be outside. Follow me, students."

**...**

As the old dude led the way, everyone followed him out of the cobblestone building until they reached a field of grass. The old mage began explaining how to summon familiars. It's pretty boring, so I'll spare you the pain... (**What?**) ... No disagreement? (**W-well, it is kind of boring...**) ... You know, I would explain it just because you agreed with me, but I'm far to lazy. Anyway, After the explanation, the teacher asked, "Who would like to go first?" Almost everyone raised their hand. The professor picked a peppy girl with brown pigtails and red ribbons tied around them.

She rose her wand in the air and began chanting. The end of her wand began to glow and the wind picked up around the class. A portal opened above her and out came what seemed to be a small, blue horse with wings. The girl squealed, "It's so cute~!"

Student after student received their familiars. There were small dragons, Unicorns, colorful rats, fairies, birds, and cats. There were also many unidentifiable creatures. Francis's familiar hopped out of the portal he created, "... A dog...?", He rose a delicately crafted eyebrow. Giggles and snickers were heard throughout the class. Francis stared at the white toy poodle and it tilted it's head. It barked, and out came a small ball of fire. There were a few shouts of surprise, but Francis smirked, "Tres bien."

At this point, girls were squealing at Francis's good looks, and how cute his familiar was. Arthur rolled his eyes and was called on, for he was the only one in the class without a familiar. Arthur looked around at everyone. They were chatting to one another about their familiars. Arthur glanced at Francis who smiled softly at him. Arthur blushed a bit (**No I did not!**) and nervously smiled back. "You have nothing to be afraid of, mon petit lapin, remember? Top of our grade?", Francis pat is shoulder. Who knew he could be comforting? Annoying, but comforting.

Arthur knew that he was right, but couldn't help but feel uneasy. He had a feeling, but he wasn't sure whether it was good or bad. He stepped away from the crowd of teenagers and slowly rose his wand into the air. He took a deep breath and began chanting the latin words. The words tingled against his tongue, magical energy coursing through his body. His eyes were closed and his caterpillars- I mean, eyebrows were furrowed in determination.

The light shining from the end of his wand shone brighter than everyone else's. The wind blew harder and Arthur's cloak and hair billowed along with it. Girls screamed, trying to keep their skirts from flying up as guys tried to shield their eyes from the bright light. Their familiars were cowering behind them. Arthur's portal shone brightly. Francis thought, 'This can't be good...'

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even reviews to tell me how much you hated it! Anything is fine! If you want to know how to summon familiars(not literally), let me know. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, everyone! Special thanks to Estella Tweak for being my first reviewer, follower, and favoriter!(That's not a word, but okay.) :3**

* * *

A handsome, red eyed boy brushed his teeth. His canines were unnaturally long. As he finished, he smirked at his reflection and ran a hand through his spiky white hair. For some unknown reason, he felt as if something was going to happen... Are you wondering what his name is? (**I hope you're not going** **to make them guess. That would be so unawesome.**) How'd you know? (**Because I'm awesome, and my vampiric instincts aided a bit.**) Idiot! You weren't supposed to reveal what you were yet! (**Well, at least the readers don't have to wait to find out.**) That was the point! They were supposed to wait! For that, you should let me do the guessing game. (**Nope. My name is-**) Gilbert Beilschmidt! His name is Gilbert! Ha! beat you to it! (**No, you just saved me the energy of saying it. Thanks.**) Gah! Ignore this idiot. Anyway- (**The one who calls others an idiot is truly the idiot~**) Why you- Ahem... Back to the story...

Gilbert adjusted his plaid man-scarf and dark green t-shirt. He then put on his dark grey skinny jeans. "Gilbert!", The voice of the vampires grandfather was heard, "I need to speak with you!" "Coming!", Gilbert replied as he thought, 'What have I done this time?' He made his way downstairs to find his grandfather seated in the living room of the mansion. Gilbert took a seat next to him and waited for him to speak. "... As we all know, today is your 192nd birthday. Something is going to happen today, and since I'm sworn to secrecy, I am not aloud to tell you exactly what it is. It happens every 100 years to one vampire of your age. I was informed of you being the chosen one yesterday. I can only reveal that much. I'm sorry that you won't be very prepared for it and I just want to say that your younger brother and I love you very much..."

Gilbert stared into his grandfather's blue eyes, confusion laced into his red ones. "What-", Gilbert began, but was interrupted. "I can not tell you. You must find out for yourself.", His grandfather sighed and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. Gilbert nodded hesitantly."Remember to follow your instincts. Except for the stupid ones. Besides those, your instincts are almost never wrong", His grandfather smiled.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in the room. "Well, I guess it's time for you to go. Your ticket to your destiny is here. Gilbert, I'll come and visit with you when you're settled in.", Gilbert's grandfather pushed him towards the portal. Gilbert looked back at him as if he was the craziest person in the world. "Don't look at your grandfather like that! Now, be nice to the people on the other side." He finally pushed him completely through the portal.

Gilbert fell for what seemed like an eternity until he saw an opening. Just as he passed through, he blacked out.

**...**

The portal closed behind the unconscious being lying on the ground. Arthur blinked and thought, '...What the bloody hell just happened?' The teacher gaped, "... Amazing... Simply amazing! I thought it was only a myth!" Arthur tilted his head slightly, "Might I ask what is going on?" The other students nodded and murmured their agreement. "Well, that unconscious person is what one might call a vampire.", Some students 'ooh'ed and others looked at each other slightly frightened, "It is said that once every century, a powerful mage receives a vampire as a familiar. The vampire is to protect it's master until death do them apart. I thought it was a myth up until now... Arthur, you must form a spiritual bond with him." Arthur stared at the professor, "... How, Mr. Dimble?" Oh, so THAT'S his name... Surprisingly fitting...

Anyway, "You have to kiss him as soon as he wakes up.", Mr. Dimble smiled. "...WHAT?! B-but w-we're OBVIOUSLY both M-MALE! A-and I- My first-", Arthur became flustered and was blushing madly. "Come now, cher, you look and act to girly to be into girls,", a few 'aww's were heard, "Besides, he's rather good looking~.", Francis interjected with a smirk. Arthur shot him a glare that would've sent a Minotaur running for the hills if it weren't for the blush on his face. His pale complexion just made the blush more vibrant.

A random blonde girl said, "Hey! He's waking up!" Francis quickly pushed Arthur towards the vampire. Arthur stumbled and landed on his hands and knees over the vampire. As the vampire sat up with his eyes shut tight and a hand on his head, Arthur found the Vampire's knee slowly getting closer to a certain area between his legs. Arthur's blush deepened and he gulped.

When Gilbert opened his eyes, he found himself staring into large green eyes conveniently placed on a cute, blushing face with large (**But strangely fitting**.) Eyebrows. Arthur shut his eyes and quickly leaned forward and kissed Gilbert full on the lips. Gilbert was taken by surprise. About three and a half seconds later, Arthur pulled away and Gilbert felt a faint burning sensation in the back of his right hand. He looked at it, and found the word 'conplexus' engraving itself into the back of his hand. It glowed faintly and Gilbert wondered, 'What does conplexus mean?'

* * *

**Thoughts of this chapter? Mr. Dimble is just a random OC I came up with to be the teacher. Want to know what conplexus means? You could always look it up, but where's the fun in that? I'll give the meaning soon enough... It won't be next chapter, though! I'll probably give you one of the meanings, but not the one you're supposed to know! 'Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back~! heh heh heh... Now, We shall start this chapter! I just want to thank my supportive reviewers and followers/favoriters.(Still not a word...) I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

Gilbert moved his leg and felt it bump against something. Arthur's face was the shade of a tomato. He bit his lip and scrambled away from Gilbert as quickly as he could. Gilbert looked at the back of his hand again and suddenly remembered how soft the other's lips were against his. He smirked and stood. Everyone around him took a step back except for Arthur.

"_Now, be nice to the people on the other side.",_ Gilbert's grandfather's voice echoed in his mind. He snorted to himself, 'Yeah, right...' He looked around at the similarly dressed group of people. The only one dressed differently was the old person standing behind Arthur. (**You know, I'm not supposed to know his name yet.**) Yeah, well I don't really care right now. I already did the guessing game with his name in the first chapter. Now, shut up so I can continue the story.

Gilbert looked Arthur up and down, 'If it weren't for those caterpillars on his forehead, I'd think he was a girl.' -_What did you think about me, git?!-_ (**He can hear my thoughts? What is the meaning of this?**) I'm sorry! It's the stupid fourth wall! I'll make sure he doesn't hear your thoughts anymore! Back to the story!

"... Anybody want to tell me where I am?", Gilbert stared into Arthur's eyes. Mr. Dimble cleared his throat, "Ahem... Hello, I am Mr. Dimble. You happen to be at Windsor Academy, school for mages." Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Mages, huh? That explains the portal, and the word engraved on my hand, but it doesn't explain why I'm here... Arthur... What does conplexus mean?" (Some girls squealed in the background because they know what conplexus means.) Arthur's eyes widened, "H-how do you know my name?" Gilbert thought about it, "You know, I don't know... It just... Came to me...(**That's what she said! ****Kesesese!**)"

Francis, once again, interjected his 2 cents, "Perhaps you know his name, lapin." Arthur rolled his eyes and stared at Gilbert. "_Gilbert Beilschmidt...",_ A voice said in his head. "... His name is Gilbert.", Arthur said. Gilbert smirked, "That's right. It's an awesome name, isn't it?" Arthur rolled his eyes, 'Oh great, another twat to deal with.' Gilbert continued speaking after not getting an answer, "So, I'm gonna take a guess by looking around at all of the strange animals, and you not having one, that I happen to be yours?" Arthur gaped, "You are not at all fazed by this?" Gilbert shrugged, "I'm too awesome to be fazed by anything." How many times had Arthur rolled his eyes? Because he just did it again. I swear, his eyes are going to get stuck like that.

Mr. Dimble is due for another string of words, "Yes, er, Gilbert. You are his familiar. Familiars stay by their master's side 'til death do them apart. Arthur, do you have any idea what this means? You have great potential! Only powerful mages have vampire familiars!" Arthur huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He then took a step closer to Gilbert and looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "You don't look very old. How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?" Gilbert smirked and leaned down so he was at eye level with Arthur, "It just so happens to be my 192nd birthday today, _master_~." Arthur's eyes widened once again, "You-you are 192?!" Gilbert sighed mockingly, "I'm so glad you can listen." Arthur quickly became angry, "I'm not an idiot, you bloody wanker!"

Arthur punched Gilbert in the gut. "Now, that wasn't necessary.", Gilbert scowled, but couldn't find himself able to hit back. "I beg to differ!", The young mage retorted and went for another strike. Gilbert quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. He then placed his mouth at the junction of Arthur's neck and wrapped his other arm around his waist, "You know, I can easily drain you of all of your blood, right?", He whispered low enough for only Arthur to hear. Arthur stiffened and Gilbert smirked, being the only one that knew it was an empty threat. "R-release me at once!", Arthur blushed at the close proximity and used the hand that wasn't being held captive to push against Gilbert's chest. Gilbert put up no fight and almost immediately let go as if he wasn't controlling his own actions.

Arthur coughed nervously and stepped away from his 'familiar', "Um... perhaps we should head back to the classroom, Mr. Dimble?" Mr. Dimble started a bit, for he had been mumbling to himself, "Huh? Oh, yes, of course. Follow me." Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist as they began walking. Gilbert thought a dirty look was being sent his way by a certain Frenchmen. He glanced in his direction, but only saw him looking forward. Gilbert shrugged and let his hand slip down to Arthur's hip. Arthur stiffened and stepped on Gilbert's foot, but made no move to move the hand on his hip.

After a little while, Gilbert got bored. He thought of what to do. After coming up with something, he smirked to himself and subtly slipped his hand onto a certain feisty Brit's bottom. His prize: A high pitched squeak and a slap to the face. Gilbert replaced his hand on Arthur's hip only for it to be slapped away. He smiled innocently when a sharp glare was sent his way.

'What is with this vampire?! He's almost as annoying and perverted as the frog!', Arthur thought angrily, blushing slightly. No one could POSSIBLY be more annoying or perverted than Francis. -_Speak of the devil...-_ Francis made his way next to Arthur and smirked, "Did I miss anything, cher?" The question was directed at Arthur, but Gilbert answered, "You missed my awesomeness." This time, both Arthur and Francis rolled their eyes. "What really happened?", Francis insisted. Arthur sent some more metaphorical daggers in Gilbert's direction, ''He groped me." "Whaaaat? No I didn't.", Gilbert feigned innocence. Arthur glowered at him, "Now, listen to me, _vampire_,", He spat, "Know your place. I could _easily_ turn you into a snail." "Hmm? Is that a threat?", Gilbert smirked, but thought frantically, 'I don't want to be a snail!'

"What if it is?", Arthur said smugly, but his threat was empty. He wasn't going to turn his familiar into a snail. "...You wouldn't.", Gilbert let out a nervous laugh. "Wouldn't I?", Arthur smiled a smile that said, "_I may seem sweet, but if you taste me, you'll instantly be poisoned." _For some reason, Gilbert thought he wouldn't mind being poisoned if he got to taste that mouth again. Gilbert didn't respond as they walked back into the classroom and took their seats, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. I'm not all that proud of this chapter... Tell me your thoughts, anyway! Did any of you look up conplexus? If you did, don't put it in a review! People look at those! I'll give you one of the meanings next chapter! I know it was supposed to be this chapter, but I had no idea when that was going to happen...**

**Arthur: Until next time!**

**Gilbert: I need to know what conplexus means!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Warning: This ride involves silliness and an embarrassed Arthur. (Thanks to the reviewers and the like!)**

* * *

"You all may do whatever you want until I get back. I must inform the headmaster. Just don't break anything... Or make too much of a ruckus.", Mr. Dimble informed the class and their familiars before darting down the hall. (**Kesesese! I've never seen an old man run so fast! Not even my Opa(grandpa)!**) After spending a few seconds staring in wonder at the old man running down the hall, everyone gathered around Arthur and Gilbert.

"Do you need blood to survive?"

"How did you survive in the sunlight?"

"How do you stay so young? Tell me your secret!"

"Do vampires sparkle?"

Everyone was talking at once. Gilbert let out a string of 'Kesesese's and said, "Calm down everyone! I know I'm awesome, but I can't answer all of your questions at once!" Arthur rolled his eyes, 'Nosy gits.', Yet there were some questions that peaked his interest and he would also like to hear them answered. After everyone shut up, Gilbert continued speaking, "If you would like your questions answered,", He paused for dramatic effect, "Someone has to tell me what conplexus means." Gilbert looked at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur had completely forgotten about that. He became flustered, "Uh- I-It's, um-" Francis quickly interrupted, "It means connection.", He was smiling, but Gilbert saw that his eyes were narrowed slightly. Gilbert glared right back at him. (**No one glares at pure awesomeness and gets away with** **it!**) There were a few giggles and snickers in the background, but Gilbert paid them no mind, "Is there more than one meaning?" Arthur suddenly found his feet very interesting, "W-well, of course- I- What I mean to say- I-I-I-" Francis interrupted again, "It also means embrace."

Gilbert gave him that one look that said, "_I can't believe you just did that." _Do you know that one look? Of course you know that look. "What is he actually trying to say, Frenchie?", Gilbert questioned. Francis bristled, "I don't know what you're talking about, and my name is _Francis_." Gilbert narrowed his eyes as they flashed, "Are you sure?" Arthur tried to say something, only to be cut off again, "Oui, I'm positive, mon ami." -_Must be HIV positive, the wanker._- (**Kesesese! That was awesome, Kaninchen!**) -_What does Kaninchen mean?_- Kaninchen means bunny. -_Why does everyone call me a bunny!? I don't get it!_-

Francis's hand twitched toward his wand, obviously ready to start a magical fight, and his (***Cough*TOYPOODLE*Cough***) familiar growled at Gilbert as if it was saying, "_Touch my master, and I will burn you to a crisp!" _Gilbert hissed and bared his fangs at it, his eyes glowing. "Gilbert...", Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, worried that a fight would break out. Gilbert immediately snapped out of it and smiled at Arthur, poking his forehead, "Don't do that. You'll get worry lines." Arthur covered his forehead and blushed, "I won't get worry lines!" There were a few squeals and 'aww's here and there, but Francis scowled and pointedly looked away. (**SOMEONE'S got their panties in a bunch! Kesesesese!**) Yeah, that wasn't as good as Arthur's joke... -_Yes, it would be much appreciated if the peanut gallery would kindly keep his mouth shut.-_ (**What's the peanut gallery?**) -_Sigh..._-

"Hey, vampire! You got your answer! So give us ours!", A random kid said.

Gilbert sighed and complied even though he felt as if he didn't get the correct answer, "Fine. One at a time, please."

The peppy, brown haired girl with the blue familiar asked her question first, "Hi, I'm Michelle, and I would like to know if your bites hurt."

Gilbert grinned, "Of course not! I mean, it might pinch a bit at first, but it's all pleasure afterwards, for both the vampire and the victim!", He waggled his eyebrows and continued, "Vampire bites release a venom that acts as an... Aphrodisiac, of sorts. It sexually arouses you, but it also gives you a sense of euphoria. Anyone want to test it?" "No, no, no. There will be no 'testing it'.", Arthur quickly responded. Most of the people in the room were disappointed, even Francis, -_Bloody pervert._- "Next question!"

A girl with brown eyes, black hair, and a white flower resting in it, spoke up, "Hola, I am Reina. I would like to know how you survived in the sunlight."

Gilbert chuckled, "Did you honestly think sunlight is a threat to vampires?"

"Uh... Si?"

"Yeah, no. We're still human in some ways. Next!" -_What is this? 20 questions?_- Maybe... I just thought that the readers would like to know how I portray vampires...

"Wussup? I'm Alfred, also known as THE HERO! Do vampires sparkle? Because that's what Twilight said! And twilight is only cool because it's American!", Oh, Alfred, Twilight will never be cool...

"No.", Gilbert answered simply, "Next."

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano! Do vampires like pasta?",Feliciano asked.

"Okay, these questions are getting ridiculous. If I tell you all a fun fact, will you stop asking questions?", Everyone nodded hesitantly, "Gut! Okay, so every vampire has a special power designated to them. Would you like to know what mine is?" Everyone nodded. "Well, too bad. I don't know what it is." Everyone gave him a crazy look and he just shrugged. (**I'm too awesome to stress over it.**) Whatever. -_I'm sure you'll find out what it is soon enough.- _Oh, he's going to have too. Muah ha ha ha...

(**...**) -_..._- ...What? (**Nothing.**) -_Nothing_- Anywho, Mr. Dimble came back! "Students, listen up. There is word that another mage school was attacked. The culprits and the reason is unknown, but we must be ready if we were to be attacked. So, for the time being, I will be teaching you defensive and offensive spells, and how to perform attacks with your familiars." People began chatting excitedly and Arthur and Gilbert glanced at each other. They both thought at the same time, 'What is going on?'

* * *

**This chapter was full of crack, wasn't it? Well, most of it was improv, so that is to be expected. Thoughts, anyone? If there is any more information about vampires that you want to know, let me know. I'll tell you whether I'm going to mention it later on or not. **

**Gilbert: I still wanna know what conplexus means! Kaninchen, Why couldn't you tell me!?**

**England: Belt up, prat. Until next time.**

**One more thing, please watch this poor person's video. She needs more likes for this video. Go to youtube and look up International Dance Mix (Hetalia)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola party people! I would like to thank all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters(I almost wrote favouriters just now, but I'm in America!) Warning: There will be more of the OC Reina. (She's Panama.) I bet you're wondering where Gilbird is. Don't worry, he'll show up soon!**

* * *

"Okay, class, I'm going to teach you how to make healing potions.", Mr. Dimble announced, "Now here are the ingredients you will need..." Gilbert immediately tuned him out, knowing the man was going to let out a string of boring magical terms. When he looked over at Arthur, he noticed that he also looked mildly bored, "What's wrong? Too boring for you?" Arthur glanced at him, "No, I just already know how to do this." Gilbert smirked, "I have an idea..."

"No.", Arthur frowned. "Why not~?", The vampire sounded very childish, considering his age. "Because, I don't trust you to behave yourself, and I just met you today!", Arthur scolded. Gilbert slumped in his seat and grumbled to himself, much like a child who didn't get his way. (**Hey, I'm not a child!**) I know that, but you act like one. (**... Fair enough...**)

"Okay students! Time for some hands on experimenting!", Mr. Dimble clapped his hands and brewing supplies suddenly found themselves on the desks of students. Gilbert looked like a child in a candy shop (**Why do you keep comparing me to a child? That's the third time today!**) -_If I were you, I'd expect much more._-, "Awesome! finally, something interesting!" "Not so fast! You are not touching _anything_, understand?", Arthur looked at him sharply. "I can't even help?", Gilbert pouted. "No, you might screw something up. Why don't you sit back and belt up?"

"... I'm not wearing a belt...", Gilbert slouched. Arthur ignored him and began his potion-making. There was silence for a little while. Arthur found it peaceful while Gilbert found it unnerving. He began to fidget, this was the longest he had to sit still. He was _itching_ to cause something to happen. Finally, he had enough of this... sitting back and 'belting' up. So, he got up and hugged Arthur from behind, "Arthuuuuuur... I'm bored!", He whined like a bored child- (**See? You did it again!**) I don't know what you're talking about...

Arthur stiffened, therefore accidentally spilling something on his hand, "Ah! Bloody Hell!" He looked around for a cloth before something bad happened. After finding one, he quickly wiped off his hand. "Uh... Arthur?", Gilbert began sheepishly. "What?!" "You, uh, have something on your head..." Arthur felt his head until he came across two furry things attached to his head, 'Bloody...' Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by him being suddenly glomped, "You truly are mon petit lapin!" Arthur immediately pushed Francis away. "You...!", He pointed at Gilbert, "This is your fault!"

Gilbert rose his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry! ... Kaninchen..." "You-!", Arthur suddenly lunged at Gilbert, ready to choke him out, only to be held back by a certain annoying Frenchman. "Now, now, settle down, Arthur, I'm sure the effects will wear off soon..." Gilbert laughed, "Kesesese! You're trying to be intimidating, but you look far too cute to do that! I'm calling you Kaninchen for now on." "I'll castrate you!", Arthur struggled even more. "Aw... Does Kaninchen want a hug?", Gilbert mocked, bursting out laughing soon after.

Arthur growled menacingly and finally got out of Francis's grasp. He then tackled Gilbert at 99.9999999% the speed of light. (Since it's impossible for anything that has mass to travel at the speed of light.) Gilbert acted quickly, rolling over so he had Arthur pinned underneath him, "Now, Kaninchen, have you forgotten that I am twelve times stronger than you?"

Arthur glared at him, "You turned me into a rabbit-hybrid thing!"

"I didn't mean to! I was just bored!", Gilbert yelled back at him.

"You have the patience of a child!", Arthur retorted, "You should have just let me finish!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Hey, bastards! Shut up! Some people are trying to concentrate!", Lovino, the brother of Feliciano, interjected before the lovers' spat could escalate any further. -_We're not lovers! Right, Gilbert?-_ (**...**) -_Gilbert?_-

Reina pat Lovino on the head, "Now, Lovi, be nice. Even though I don't like Kirkland,", She shot a glare at him, "You shouldn't be so rude." Lovino blushed and grumbled to himself. (**Cannon, anyone?**) -_Oh, so you decide to speak now? And what is cannon supposed to mean?-_ (**It's nothing to worry your pretty little head over. It was directed towards the fangirls. (or fanboys)**)

As Gilbert stood, he brought Arthur with him, "I'm sorry Kaninchen, I didn't know that would happen if I distracted you, even if you look extremely cute...", The last part he mumbled to himself. Arthur huffed and went back to his desk, "Whatever. It'll be gone by tomorrow, anyway... And my name is Arthur!" Gilbert grinned, "I'll take that as forgiveness."

**... Le time skip ...**

"Well, this is my room...", Arthur said as he opened the door. Gilbert found himself looking at the most pristine room he'd ever seen. It was even more clean than his or his brother's rooms, and they were utter clean freaks! "Wow...", Gilbert stared in wonder until he spotted the bed. He grinned wickedly and dashed towards it. He hopped on it and bounced a few times. "Hey! Don't do that!", Arthur scolded.

"Why not, Kaninchen? I see no other bed in here.", Gilbert stared at him. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "That's because I don't have a roommate, and wasn't expecting one." "Then where am I going to sleep?", Gilbert asked. Arthur smirked, "On the floor." Gilbert gaped at him, "Oh, Hell no. I am not some kind of animal!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Can't you take a joke? I was kidding, even though I should make you sleep on the floor for doing this to me.", He gestured towards the bunny ears resting happily on his head.

Gilbert grinned, "So I was forgiven!" Arthur blushed and scowled, "I never said that!" Gilbert's grin remained on his face as he thought, 'Staying here will be better than I thought!"

* * *

**As always, tell me your thoughts! There was one of those pairings I mentioned in the summary! RomaNama! (RomanoxPanama) More are on their way! **

**Gilbert: Kaninchen is so cute!**

**Arthur: Shut the bloody hell up! -blushes-**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How are all of you wonderful people doing at this time of day/night, whatever time it is where you are... I hope you're prepared for more of this stupid story! (Admit it, you think it's completely retarded.) I'm happy that I have all of these followers and favoriters, but I'm only getting reviews from a handful of you! I want to know how you feel about this! Judge it, critique it, say hi, do whatever you want! I can't fix anything if you guys don't tell me about it! On that note, I'll see you at the bottom of the page! And if you like USUK, or at least don't mind it, check out my other fic, 'Cold and Alone'! (Shameless self-advertisement) Well, check it out if you don't mind reading dark things. God, this author's note is long... On with the story!**

* * *

"Gilbert, don't-", a ball of glass fell to the floor, "... Touch that...", Arthur groaned in frustration, his bunny ears drooping along with his mood. Gilbert grinned at him sheepishly, "... Oops...?" Arthur gave him a reproachful look and with a wave of his wand, the glass began cleaning itself up. "Whoa, that is so awesome!", If Gilbert was a puppy, his tail would be wagging a mile a minute. (**Now you're comparing me to a dog? What next? A unicorn?**) How did you know?! (**What!? Really- Wait a second, I heard sarcasm...**) No shit, Sherlock. -_Pffft, ha ha ha!_- (**What are you laughing at, bunny boy?**) -_Well, sarcasm is British __humor!_- Yeah, what he said. Now, both of you shut up so we can actually get somewhere... (**Yes, sir-sir-sir-sir-sir!**)

"That does't mean you can break anything else, git!", Arthur said angrily as the albino vampire reached for another glass -_Meaning easily breakable._- object. "C'mon, Kaninchen, I just wanted to see you do that again!", Gilbert whimpered. (**Was that another crack at me being like a dog?**) Noooo... -_Honestly, chap, that joke is getting old._- I know, I was just trying to irritate your boyfriend. I'm done now. -_Boyfriend!?- _Anyways...

Gilbert heard a knocking on the window, "I'll get it!", He exclaimed like an eager puppy. (**Stop that!**) Okay, I'm done... Stop barkin' up my tree. -_Heh, heh..._- (**Kaninchen, make it stop!**) Kaninchen has no control over me, if anything, I have complete control over the both of you. So shut your faces. ... Ahem, Arthur watched Gilbert walk over to the to the window, "What?" Gilbert opened the window, and in came two rather intimidating beings. "Lud! Opa! It's been too long!", Gilbert grinned. 'Lud' rolled his ice blue eyes, "It's only been half of a day, bruder." Gilbert's grandfather looked around the room, "How does one keep a place this clean...?" Arthur decided it was a good time to make his presence known, "Um...", All three of the Germans-(**I'm Prussian!**) GERMANS- looked in Arthur's direction, "H-hello...", He finished lamely.

"Why does this person have rabbit ears?", The shorter haired blonde questioned with a judging look in his eyes, Arthur seemed to shrink under his gaze. Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um... Well, you see..." "Wait, don't tell me, it was your fault?", His grandfather gave him an all too familiar look. "It was an accident!", Gilbert tried to defend himself. "Bruder!", Gilbert's brother gave him the same scolding look his grandfather was giving him. Arthur couldn't help but notice how similar they looked and how different Gilbert was.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, I guess...", Gilbert's grandfather sighed and walked over to Arthur with his hand outstretched, "Hello, I am Ludwig Beilshmidt I, but you can call me Opa. Standing over there is Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig Beilshmidt III." Arthur smiled shyly and shook the man's hand, "The pleasure's all mine, I am Arthur Kirkland. Younger... Brother?", Arthur rose an eyebrow and glanced at the man who was much larger than Gilbert, who was pretty large himself. Opa smiled, "Yeah, he get's that a lot." Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Gilbert,", Opa turned to look at Gilbert, "We brought some of your things and a housewarming gift." Arthur stared at the pile of things he could have sworn were't there before. "Thanks, Opa! Which ones the gift?", Gilbert immediately began searching the pile of things. Opa smiled and picked up something that had a cloth over it. Gilbert began hopping up and down overexitedly, "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit!?" Opa took the cloth off to reveal a bird cage, inside, was a sleeping... Chick? Gilbert grinned, "Awesome! I'll call him Gilbird!" At this, the chick woke up and let out a peep. "See? He likes his new name!", Gilbert continued to grin, opening the cage door so the cute little bird could come out.

Ludwig shook his head and closed the window. The bird stared at Gilbert for about thirty seconds before flying out and nestling itself into his hair. "It likes me!", Gilbert was grinning like the idiot he is. Don't his cheeks ever start hurting? (**Remember what I said at the beginning of Chapter 2? That still applies, dummkopf.**) Whatever. "I think it's imprinted on you, Gilbert...", Arthur said. "What's that mean?", Both Gilbert and the bird gave him confused looks. Arthur sighed, "Never mind." Gilbird stared at Arthur and peeped before flying off of Gilbert's head and onto his. "Hey, he likes you too, Kaninchen!", Gilbert said. Arthur smiled softly, "I, I guess he does..." Ludwig rose an eyebrow, "Kaninchen?" Gilbert shot him his signature smirk, "It's his nickname!"**  
**

"Okay, you kids have fun with that. Ludwig and I are going to take our leave. Come visit us, Gilbert. You can bring your master, too.", Opa waved as he opened the window, "Come, Ludwig." Ludwig nodded and they both went back to whence they came.

"... Well, that was unexpected.", Arthur commented. "Mm, not really. Opa said he would come visit once I was settled in. He wasn't kidding...", Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly. Arthur shot him an incredulous look, "Why didn't you say anything earlier!? I could have tidied the room up a bit!" It was finally Gilbert's turn to roll his eyes, "Trust me, you don't need to tidy anything in this room. Why don't we put my things away?" Arthur sighed, but agreed nonetheless. Thus, they began putting Gilbert's things away.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? Gilbird has finally made his appearance! This chapter is pretty pointless, though. Review plea- Oh, forget it. You know the drill.**

**Gilbert: I have a feathery companion, bitches!**

**Arthur: *facepalm***

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Ello, how are you today? Would you like to laugh today? Well, too bad. Everyone's going to die. Oh, calm down. I'm only kidding. Don't get your knickers in a twist. How many of you watched that video I suggested? None, you say? Well, that can't be true! I saw that the views went up significantly since I mentioned it. Did all that watched it like it? You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to. Anyway, on with the story. This chapter is going to be slightly more significant than the others.**

* * *

A boy is sitting alone in what seems to be a high tech meeting room. He is rubbing his temple, as if he was trying to make a headache go away. **(That's exactly what I am trying to do, you**** buffoon.)** Now, that's not very nice. **(What is it that you expect from the bad guy,**** exactly?)** You know what, I forgot this story even had a bad guy... Oh, well! You get to be defeated, YAAAAYYYY~! **(That's what you think! I'm going to kill all of those evil magical beings! They have my beloved sister...)** Dude, I'm pretty sure she thinks you're entirely insane. **(Wha-)**

Anyway, a young boy(?)- Wait, no, that's a girl...- **(That's my girlfriend!)**YOU, of all people, managed to score a girlfriend? **(I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of "scoring" a**** girlfriend!)**Look, mini Ivan/Male!Natalya, the only way you could score a girlfriend is if she's blind _and_ deaf. Or a robot. Is she a robot, Max? **(No, she's**** no-)**Yeah, shut up. I don't care about what you have to say. You're insane, and the bad guy. So shut your face and let me tell the story. Understood? ... That's what I thought. Ahem, a young girl walked into the room. She had shoulder length blond hair with a purple ribbon tied into it.

She smiled and said, "Max, we caught another werewolf. Should we kill him, or interrogate him for information?" Max was unimpressed. In fact, he seemed positively livid. He stood from his seat and began waving his arms in the air furiously, "Dammit! Kill the blasted thing! We don't need anymore werewolves! Besides, they're reckless, and don't hold any useful information!" The girl visibly shrunk into herself, afraid that her boyfriend would physically lash out instead of just verbally. Max sighed and slumped into his seat, "... I'm sorry, Lili, we just haven't made any actual progress... Damn... What are we going to do?"

Lili, feeling it was safe again, responded, "We should prepare to attack that mage school. You know, Windsor academy?" Max thought about it, "... Hm, I guess you're right... Come here...", Max smiled and pat his lap. Lili grinned and practically skipped over to her leader, plopping herself down onto his lap. She giggled as he pecked and nipped at her cheek. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone loading a gun. Lili jumped, but Max looked on with boredom marring his features. There happened to be another male in the room with a shotgun.

"Brother! Vash, I-", Lili gasped. Vash rolled his eyes and narrowed them at Max, "If you harm her in any way, I won't hesitate to shoot you." Max shrugged and wrapped his arms around Lili's waist. Vash lowered his gun and watched Max with cold eyes. Max furrowed his eyebrows, "Vash, why don't you go inform Roderich, Natalya, and Katyusha about our plan to attack Windsor academy?" Vash scowled, but knew how to follow orders, therefore leaving the Max and Lili alone. Max smirked, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Gilbert, what are you doing?", Arthur sighed, pretty much used to the other's antics. Gilbert jumped and looked back at Arthur, "Uh... Well, I was... Um..." "I thought vampires could sense when someone walks in the room?" Gilbert shrugged and continued what he was doing. A vein pulsed in Arthur's forehead, "Why are you rummaging through my stuff?" Gilbert simply grinned, "I'm getting to know you." Arthur face palmed, "That's not how you get to know someone."

"I thought this was how people get to know each other.", Gilbert said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Could he be any more daft? (**Hey, I'm not daft! Last time I checked, I wasn't American!**) *Snort* I guess you're right. I wonder if that oaf found the book of atmosphere... -_Most likely not. No such book exists. Besides, he doesn't read._- You might be right...

"No, that is how a stalker gets to know someone.", Arthur smirked at his own statement. Gilbert pouted, "I'm not a stalker!" Arthur let out a small laugh, "Oh, really? I heard vampires were pretty good at stalking things, correct?" Gilbert blushed faintly at both Arthur's statement and his beautiful laugh.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Arthur went to open it, but in came the person who was on the other side. This person tackled him with a hug and held him tightly, "Artie, my baby! That vampire didn't hurt you, did he?" Arthur's response was muffled, for his face was pressed into a fairly large bosom. Gilbert growled, "Who are you?" The person smiled, "I'm Estella Tweak! Just call me Estella." Estella stood and pulled Arthur up also.

Gilbert's eyes flashed, "What's your relationship with Arthur?" The girl towered over Gilbert, but he wasn't afraid in the least. She wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders, "Well, he's like a child to me!" Almost all previous anger drained out of the vampire as he rose an eyebrow. Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Hello, Estella." Estella pouted, "I told you to call me mum!" Arthur's eyes darkened for a split second, but went back to normal quick enough that it looked like a trick of the light. Gilbert frowned at this.

"Estella, you know I can't do that...", Arthur stepped away from her. She threw him a concerned look while Gilbert threw a confused look. Estella sighed, "Well, I came here to walk you to class this morning. You never know what could happen." Arthur shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary, but thank you. Besides, I have Gilbert.", Arthur sent a small smile in his direction. Gilbert blushed a bit and smiled back. Estella smiled a bit nostalgically, "Aw, my baby's growing up..." Arthur scowled slightly, knowing that if he did it fully, he's upset the large, scarf-wearing woman.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave, then.", She said as she walked out of the room, waving. Arthur shook his head, but he was smiling, "She's awfully strange, isn't she?" Gilbert smirked and nodded, "Yeah, she is..."

* * *

**Yay! I have another (mostly boring) chapter up! This chapter was specifically for the appearance of two rather important characters. Those two would be Max, and Estella. They are both the OC's of Estella Tweak(check out her profile!), and I would like to thank her for letting me use them! As always, tell me your thoughts. This will never change, you all know that. Well, you should know that. **

**Gilbert: Kaninchen, what's that person's importance?**

**Kanin- I mean, Arthur: You'll find out soon enough. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, students. Please settle down and take your seats. Today, we will be learning more about the lives of Arthur Kirkland and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Participation is ten percent of your grade. So, feedback is your ticket to a perfect grade. Shall we begin?**

* * *

"Hey, Kaninchen, do you remember when Feliciano asked if vampires eat pasta?", Gilbert rubbed his chin in thought. Arthur rose an eyebrow, "Why is this important at the moment?" Gilbert shrugged, "Well, it is kind of significant. I mean, most pastas have garlic in them. At least it would be important, if vampires were affected by garlic." Arthur shook his head and sighed, "Come on. We have to go." Gilbert smiled and followed Arthur out of the room.

"So, what are we doing today?", Gilbert attempted to distract Arthur from the sly arm trying to wrap itself around a certain Brit's hip. Arthur shot a sharp glare in Gilbert's direction, but there was no effort to remove the arm, "I don't know."

"Ohonhonhon~. Well, cheri, I am under the impression that the professor will be trying to strengthen our familiar's powers.", Oh, look, it's that annoying Frenchie. Arthur rolled his eyes when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He glanced at Gilbert when his grip tightened a bit on his hip, but said nothing.

"Hey, frog! Frog! Frog! Wine bastard! Shit beard! Cheese monkey!", Francis's eyebrow twitched at every insult thrown at him in that annoying, high-pitched voice. He turned and glared at the small, doll-like version of Estella. This creature had stitches all over her body, and was standing next to her master. Estella scowled, "Why are you touching my little tea cup?" What she said was innocent sounding, but had a menacing undertone.

Francis cowered slightly, but stood his ground, "Well, I happen to be his friend." "I never said that.", Arthur quickly put in. Francis looked at him pleadingly for a split second. Arthur smirked to himself and stepped away from Francis and closer to Gilbert. Francis frowned as his arm dropped to his side, but Gilbert smiled as his own grip loosened a bit. (**Kaninchen does not belong in the hands of a perverted Frenchman.**) If Francis wasn't a threat to you, you two would definitely be the best of friends. (**I don't know what you're talking about.**)_  
_

"So, what is that thing?", Gilbert pointed at the mini-Estella. Estella smiled, "That is my familiar. She is a death doll. She will kill anyone that touches her except for me, of course." Gilbert nodded slowly, taking the new information in.

Arthur decided that the conversation did not interest him, and decided to keep walking to class. Gilbert, not wanting to leave him alone, followed. Francis followed begrudgingly as Estella and her familiar happily skipped along.

* * *

Gilbert scowled. It was quiet, too quiet. He listened for every little sound, but heard none. After a little while, he heard something. "G-gil...", It sounded like Arthur. He sounded like he was in pain. "Arthur?", Gilbert began running in the direction that he heard the sound, "Arthur!?" He slowed down to a fast walking pace when he heard nothing else.

Then he heard Arthur again, "... S... Save m-me..." Gilbert ran in the direction the voice was heard from, but stopped when it came from another direction, "H-help..." He turned to start running in that direction, only to hear it come from the opposite direction, "... Gil... Bert..." He began to panic as he heard the voices coming from anywhere and everywhere. He turned every which way frantically until it all just stopped.

His eyes darted back and forth, but he quickly turned around when he heard a whisper from behind him, "Gil... H-help..." His eyes widened at the site before him, a faceless man had _his_ Arthur in a tight grip with a knife pressed to his throat. Gilbert glowered as his eyes glowed, much like a light bulb. His fangs elongated and he hissed.

Then, in that moment, he felt power surge through him. The wind began blowing hard as the sky became grey. The faceless man began to press the knife harder, drawing a thin line of blood. Gilbert's eyes flashed even brighter as a few tree branches were shot at this person. the branches were traveling so fast, that they appeared as spears as they flew towards their target.

As the branch pierced the man's head, the illusion disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gilbert looked around confusedly. Both the faceless man and Arthur were gone. At this moment, Mr. Dimble walked up to him, smiling, "We seem to have found your power. A very powerful one, at that." Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh? What do you mean? Where's Arthur? Is he safe?"

"I'm right here.", Arthur walked up behind the vampire. Gilbert grabbed him and checked him for any injury. When he found none, he sighed in relief. Arthur rolled his eyes. "What's going on here?", Gilbert turned to Mr. Dimble. The man smiled mysteriously as Estella walked up smiling, "I cast an illusion spell on you! You see, that is one of my specialties. I found your major weakness, and used it to find your strength!"

Gilbert stared dumbfounded, "What...?" Mr. Dimble grinned, "Gilbert, you can control things with your mind!" Gilbert's eyes widened, "I can!? I knew I'd have the awesomest power, ever!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "'Awesomest' is not a word. You would say most awesome instead of that nonexistent word." Gilbert grinned and hugged Arthur, "Whatever, Kaninchen. I am truly awesome!" Arthur hid his slight smile, "Sure you are..." (**Hey, Kaninchen didn't break the fourth wall this chapter!**) _-Does that mean that I am due?-_ (**Not anymore! You just fixed the problem!**) _-*Sarcastic* I'm glad I could be of assistance.-_ (**Kesesese!**)

* * *

**This chapter is kind of short, isn't it? I'm sorry. I'm running out of good ideas. Well, you know the drill. Thoughts and all that jazz. I wont necessarily see you, but I will telepathically feel you. (I am that awesome. ((Jk))) **

**Arthur: Until nex-**

**Gilbert: UNTIL NEXT TIME! Look forward to seeing more of my awesome self! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Why, hello there. How are you today? Nobody reviewed last chapter! How sad is that? ;-; Nobody! You'll review this chapter, right? Right!?**

**Warning: I'm going to let you guess.**

* * *

_The school was ambushed. They were being attacked by people with a lot of artillery. People were getting shot at, fire balls were being sent towards the enemy. Gilbert looked around, searching for Arthur. Suddenly, a gunshot whizzed past his head. He quickly moved from that spot and glared at the scowling blond wielding the gun. _

_"My little teacup!", Gilbert heard Estella exclaim over all of the chaos. His head whipped in her direction. He saw her on her knees, eyes wide, holding her bleeding, dislocated shoulder. Gilbert looked in the direction she was staring._

_Everything around him became silent. Nothing else, in that moment, mattered. He no longer acknowledged anything other that what his eyes were locked on. "... Arthur...", he choked out, barely audible. He couldn't move, he was stuck. He stared wide eyed as he watched the events unfold. _

_He smirked, the man was looking directly at Gilbert. He was holding Arthur in the air by his neck. Arthur clawed at his hand and choked, "... Ma-x... W-h-why...?" Max continued smirking, "My dear flower... Too bad you're one of **them**." Then, he stabbed him.  
_

_Gilbert screamed in utter horror, "ARTHUR!"_

"-bert! Gilbert, what's wrong!?", Gilbert jolted up. He looked around until his eyes met Arthur's worried ones. "Kaninchen!", He brought him into an embrace. "What's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep...", Arthur said once again as he gently pushed himself out of the embrace to look into Gilbert's red eyes again. Gilbert was silent for a moment, "... I had a bad dream." Arthur thought over his next choice of words, "... Do you want to talk about it?"

Gilbert thought, then nodded hesitantly, "Well, the school was attacked... Then, I was almost shot in the head... After that, I heard Estella yell something. When I looked in the direction she was, I saw you and... Some man named Max..." Arthur's eyes darkened, but he did not speak, so Gilbert continued, "I couldn't move... I felt paralyzed. Then, he stabbed you..."

Arthur pushed Gilbert to lay back down and cuddled into his side, "... It was just a dream... I'm here... Go back to sleep..." Gilbert nodded an wrapped his arms around Arthur. They laid there in silence for a while. Gilbert was afraid to go back to sleep.

He began to think about the events of the past two days... About Arthur... He had grown awfully close to Arthur in the short amount of time he was with him. What is it about Arthur that draws him so close? Sure, he finds him attractive, but that's not it. Gilbert couldn't help but find Arthur's personality... Refreshing. He couldn't help but... Find his anger in just about everything endearing. Hell, Arthur is all around adorable, but that's not what it all boils down to.

He felt a strong... Connection between the two of them. It was in that moment, that Gilbert realized just how strong his feelings for Arthur were. Then it clicked. 'Conplexus... Francis said something about connection, right?', Gilbert thought.

"... Arthur? Are you still awake?", Gilbert asked. "Yeah...", Came the muffled reply, for Arthur's face was buried in Gilbert's chest. "... What does conplexus mean?" Arthur suddenly bolted up into a sitting position, his face feeling extremely hot. Luckily for him, the moonlight was dim enough for his obvious blush to be not-so-obvious. "Wh-what's with this all of the sudden!?" Gilbert sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows, smiling slightly, "C'mon, I know it can't simply mean 'connection'."

"I-I, well...", Arthur stuttered. Gilbert gazed at him adoringly, softly, even. Arthur caught his gaze and his face promptly became more warm, if that is even possible. "I love you...", Gilbert sat up fully. Arthur mumbled something. "What was that? I didn't hear you.", Gilbert leaned closer so he could hear. "I said...", Arthur mumbled again, looking down. Gilbert tilted his chin up, "Didn't catch that.", He smirked at Arthur's blushing face. "I said, conplexus means 'love'!"

Gilbert smiled at him, satisfied, "I knew it...", He whispered ad he leaned closer. Arthur jolted away, only to fall off of the bed. Gilbert quickly hopped off after him to help him up, "Are you okay?" Arthur shook his head rapidly as he was lifted off of the floor, "I-I'm not quite ready for this!", He squeaked. Gilbert shook his head and chuckled, "You are too adorable for your own good." Arthur gave him an incredulous look, "Excuse me!?"

Gilbert chuckled again and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and kissed him on the cheek. Arthur clutched the fabric of Gilbert's shirt tightly, as if his life depended on it. "I love you so much.", Gilbert whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. "G-Gil...", Arthur gasped. Gilbert pulled away slightly to look down into Arthur's piercing green he found there was hidden love and... Slight fear? Was Arthur afraid? Gilbert was searching Arthur's eyes for more answers."... Gilbert, I...", Arthur cut himself off, not knowing how to get his feelings across. They stared at each other for a little bit, Arthur's mouth opening and closing much like a fish out of water. 'Oh, screw it.', He thought as he suddenly launched himself forward and planted a kiss on Gilbert's.

Gilbert was taken by surprise. This wouldn't be the first time Arthur had done this. Remember their first meeting? Yeah, that was the first time, but this time, Gilbert didn't sit there with a shocked expression for long. This time, he kissed back just as fiercely as Arthur had initiated the kiss.

Gilbert's tongue prodded Arthur's bottom lip, asking for entrance. After a bit of hesitation, Arthur allowed it. Best decision of his life. Gilbert treated his mouth as if it were a gold mine, exploring every area with his tongue, pleasuring him, all the same. Arthur, catching on rather quickly, began to return the favor. He slid his tongue against Gilbert's and was rewarded with an appreciative groan. Arthur pulled away, panting heavily. Gilbert began to kiss and nip his way down Arthur's chin to his neck. Once there, he paused, soaking in Arthur's sweet scent. He smelled like tea and roses.

"... May I?", Gilbert asked hesitantly as he planted a kiss on Arthur's neck. Arthur's eyes flashed with fear and he stared for a second, before nodding slowly. "... Are you sure?", Gilbert began to pull away. Arthur clutched Gilbert tighter, sucking in a breath, and nodded, "... Yes... You were probably getting thirsty, anyway..." Gilbert nodded, "Right..."

Gilbert kissed Arthur's neck again. Then, he gently bit that spot. Arthur winced at first, but afterwards, he let out a wanton moan as Gilbert softly sucked his blood. Shortly, Gilbert pulled away and stared into Arthur's half lidded, lust-filled eyes. Gilbert pushed him down onto the bed and hovered over his smaller frame. "Gil...", Arthur breathed out as he ground his hips into Gilbert's. Gilbert groaned and smashed his lips onto Arthur's, moving against him.

Breaking away from the kiss, Gilbert removed both his and Arthur's t-shirts. He then ran his hands down Arthur's sides. Arthur mewled softly and squirmed a bit. Gilbert kissed him softly this time, the kiss slowly becoming more passionate. I guess Gilbert didn't have to worry about sleeping this particular night.

* * *

"... Gilbert, I love you, too... ", Arthur whispered, thinking Gilbert was asleep. Gilbert smiled to himself, extremely satisfied and sated. He fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Review, please? Tell me if you think I should change the ending of this and actually make it complete and/or boost the rating. Just so you know, changing this will prolong the amount of time in which I update. You have no idea how hard scenes like that are to write. FML. I do it for the fangirls, though.**

**Gilbert: Woo! I got laid! AND found out what conplexus meant!**

**Arthur: -blushes- Sh-shut up, or I will castrate you! **

**Gilbert: You know you loved it! I'm awesome in bed!**

**Arthur: Why you-**

**Gilbert: We didn't break the fourth wall this time, though! Aren't you proud of us?**

**Arthur: *cough* We were kind of preoccupied... **

**Gilbert: ... Yeah... Well-**

**Until next time!**

**Gilbert: Hey, I wanted to say it!**

**Too bad.**


	10. I'M SO SORRY!

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated, it's just that I've been busy lately! Not only that, but I kind of have writer's block, an it sucks. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen next, please let me know! (I'm desperate, here!)**

**Gilbert: You should be ashamed of yourself, right Kaninchen?**

**Arthur: Shut it, git.**

**TT_TT I'm soooooooo sorry! **


End file.
